1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner, an electrostatic latent image developing toner manufacturing method, a toner cartridge, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Currently, methods of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image, such as electrophotography, are used in various fields.
Hitherto, in electrophotography, a method of performing visualization through plural processes including: forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor or an electrostatic recording body by using various means; adhering electric detection particles, referred to as toner, to the electrostatic latent image to develop an electrostatic latent image (toner image); transferring the image onto the surface of a transfer medium; and fixing the image by heating or the like is generally used.
In recent years, coloring processing has promoted even in copiers, printers and the like, and color toners having excellent color reproducibility are required.